1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a retrieval system using a computer network in order to retrieve service facilities included in a service providing area for a certain service designated by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, home delivery services and the like for various merchandises have achieved widespread use. Users make an order or sign up for a desired service to a facility such as a shop or the like by telephone or the like to use the service.
For such a home delivery service and the like, there are various services. Examples include a pizza delivery service, a pickup service of a package delivery, a dispatching service of a taxi etc. Any service is a convenience in that the user can receive such a service at home. Such convenience will further promote the continued use of this type of home delivery service.
Conventionally, when the user desires such home deliver service, for example, if the user is making an order a deliver service of a pizza, he/she must look up in e.g. a telephone directory, a shop or the like that provides the pizza delivery service. The user must also verify if the shop's service area includes the user's desired delivery location (e.g. the user's home) or the like, and then he/she can make an order or the like.
If the desired delivery location for service is out of the service area of the shop or the like to which the user made a call, the user will have to look up another shop and makes a call again. Situation in which the user cannot find shops capable of providing the desired service readily is common.